They're Back!
by AnnaSmith1984
Summary: story takes place four years after “Departure”. Max, Michael, and Isabel left with Tess, never knowing what she did to Alex. Now they’ve come back to a few surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This story takes place four years after "Departure". Max, Michael, and Isabel left with Tess, never knowing what she did to Alex. Now they've come back to a few surprises.

Note: This is my first fanfic. Please be kind.

They're Back!

Jim Valenti sat in his cruiser eating his dinner. Most days, on his dinner break he would go home and have some of his wife's famous coconut pie, but tonight she had to work late at the shop. So he had to settle for a burger from the Crashdown Café. Just as he was musing over how much he would love a piece of coconut pie he phone started to ring. He'd been waiting for this call for the last week.

"Hey."

"They're here. Go pick them up and meet the rest of us at the Crashdown."

"Okay. See you in a few." He throws his burger in the bag it came in and started his engine. _So much for dinner._ He thought to himself. It didn't matter anyways, he'd lost his appetite. For the last four years he wondered if today would ever come. A part of him wished it wouldn't. Tonight was going to be a long night.

He just hoped it wouldn't end with someone getting hurt, or worse.

"Max, it's starting to get dark. How much longer do you think it will take us to walk to Roswell?"

"I don't know Isabel. Maybe an hour or more." Max Evans said looking back at his war torn sister. Gone was the girl with the perfect hair and the perfect clothes. In her place stood a woman that had been through hell and seen more horror than anyone ever should. He wished he could take the pain out of her eyes and give her back her innocents. He just hoped, now that they were back, they all could move on and try to forget the past four years.

Four years ago they left their home in Roswell to go back to their home planet of Antar. They thought they were going to save the life of Max's unborn son. Little did they know that they were walking into a trap.

"Max, can we stop for a few minutes? We've been walking for almost an hour and my feet are killing me." Tess whined from behind him.

Michael, who hadn't said anything since they landed, spun around to face Tess, and grabbed the sliver chain that was tied around her wrists. "Who said you could talk? Do you think we care if your feet hurt? You should just be happy we let you come with us. If I had it my way we would have left you on Antar and let them kill you."

"Michael leave her alone. And Tess we're not stopping until we get to Roswell." Max told the two.

"Why the hell did we even bring her with us Maxwell?"

"Because Michael, unlike our enemies we are not killers. If we left her there they have kill her. And that would have made us no better than them."

"But what are we going to do with her?" Isabel asked her brother.

Max stared at Tess for a minute. Even now he wondered how he could have thought that he ever loved her. Even if she had mind-warped him, why couldn't he have seen through it? He just thanked god that he learned how to block her from ever mind-warping him ever again. "I don't know what we will do with her, Is. We'll figure it out when we get to Roswell."

Just then they heard a car coming down the highway they were walking on. They all looked in the direction the car was coming. "Shit Maxwell, it's a cop car." Michael said.

"Quick everyone get behind those rocks." Max said pointing to some big rocks they had just past. Michael, still holding onto Tess's chain grabbed her around the waist, through his hand over her mouth and pulled her behind the rocks with Max and Isabel. "Tess, if you try anything don't think that I won't kill you." He whispered into her ear.

They all bent down behind the rocks waiting for the cop the drive past them. They were shocked when they heard the car slow down and someone shout out to them. "Are you all going to get into the car or are you going to sit behind those rocks all day."

They froze. Even after four year they all remembered who that voice belong to. Max was the first to move. He stood up from behind the rock and looked at the man behind the wheel of the car. "Valenti?" Never in a million years would have thought to see Jim Valenti out here in the middle of nowhere.

"Hey, Max, it's good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Max asked as the others stood up.

"Well, I thought you might need a ride."

Michael, ever the suspicious one, asked what we all were thinking. "How did you know we would be here?"

Valenti just smiled. "A little birdie told me. So are you going to get in or not? It's a long walk back to Roswell."

Not knowing what was going on, but also knowing that they had no reason not to trust Valenti (he had always helped them in the past) they got into the cruiser. Max got in the front with Valenti and the others got in the back, making sure that Tess was in the middle. Though Max was sure that Valenti saw the chain around Tess's wrist he didn't say anything as he turned the cruiser around in the middle of the road and started heading back to Roswell.

"Not that I not happy to see you, how did you know where we would be?" Max asked from the passenger seat.

Valenti just signed. "Look, Max, I know you have so questions, hell we have some questions too, but I think it would be best if it waited until we get where we're going. Okay?"

Max didn't ask who _we_ were. "Where are we going?"

"To the Crashdown."

"To the Crashdown? But I would really like to go home first and see our parents." Isabel said.

Valenti smiled into the rear view mirror at her. "Don't worry Isabel you'll see your parents real so. They can't wait to see you."

"Our parents know we're coming? How do they know we're coming?" A shocked Max asked.

"Like I said, let's keep the questions on hold until we get to the Crashdown."

For the first time Tess spoke, from the back seat, with a big smile on her face. "Oh, Jim, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Yeah." Was all he would say, but Max noticed that he gripped the steering wheel a lot tighter. _What was that all about? _He thought to himself. Before they left Valenti thought of Tess as a daughter. Now he acted like he couldn't even look at her. Did he some how know what had happened on Antar? No there was no way he could know that. But then he shouldn't have known that they had come back either. What was going now here? He tried to figure it out all the way to town.

As soon as they entered Roswell Max could stop looking at everything. It didn't like it changed at all since they left. Everything looked just the same. It made him feel like he never left.

"So Valenti, I know we're not supposed to ask any questions, but I thought you lost your job? What with the cop car?" Michael asked, pulling Max out of his thoughts. Max had forgotten that Valenti lost his job as Sheriff.

Valenti just laughed. "Well Michael I did lose my job, but about a year after you left a got a job as a deputy. And now I worked my way up to Deputy Sheriff."

"Oh" Was all Michael said as we pulled up to the Crashdown Café.

"Well here we are." Valenti said as he turned to look at everyone in the car. This was the first time he really looked at them since he picked them up. The four looked nothing like the kids he knew four years ago. Both Max and Michael looked like they haven't shaved in about a week. Max's hair was a little longer then the last time he had seen him. His also had a scar on the side of his neck. It looked like someone tried to cut his throat. Michael's hair was shorter; it looked a lot like it did when they first meet, though it was not so much spiky as it was messy now. He was also sporting a nasty looking bruise on his cheek. Isabel's hair was shorter too, cut just above her shoulders. They were all wearing the same clothes they had on when they left (Which Jim was surprised that he remembered). Their clothes were caked with dirt and dried mud. They all looked like they could use a long shower.

They looked broken. His heart went out to them. Well, to three of them any ways. He couldn't say he felt anything for Tess. Not after he found out what she did to Alex, and what she did to his son Kyle in the process. It took Kyle a long time to get over his part in Alex's death; even if it hadn't been his fault. He took a good look at the girl that ruined so many lives. She didn't look like she changed much in the four years she was away. Her hair looked the same, but she had it pulled back in a ponytail, so it was hard to tell. She also didn't look as battle worn as the rest of them. He wondered what side she had been one. He notices that they had Tess tied up. Did that mean they knew what she did? And if so why did they bring her back?

When no one moved to get out of the car Valenti put this hand on Max's shoulder. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright. We're all happy you're home."

Max gave him a small smile and opened the car door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This story takes place four years after "Departure". Max, Michael, and Isabel left with Tess, never knowing what she did to Alex. Now they've come back to a few surprises.

Note: This is my first fanfic. Please my kind.

Chapter 2

When Max closed the car door he just stood there looking at the Crashdown. All this time he had been fighting to get back here; to see Liz's beautiful face again. And now here he was. It didn't seem real. Liz Parker, the love of his life, was right behind those doors. Would she welcome him back with opened arms, or has she found someone else's arms to lie in. Four years is a long time. She could have found someone else by now. A part of him didn't want to go through those doors; that part of him wanted to stay right here forever. Because right now, in this spot, he still had hope, and if he moved that hope could forever be lost.

All of a sudden he felt a hand on his back. He looked over to see Michael standing beside him. And when their eyes met Max saw the same questions running through Michael's head. Would his Maria be waiting for him too?

Michael slapped him on the back. "Come on Maxwell, we have to face the music sometime."

As they stepped onto the curb Max noticed that the Crashdown was closed. The restaurant used to close at 10:00 pm, and it couldn't be past 7:00. "Valenti, why is the Crashdown closed? Did it go out of business, or something?"

"No. The Parker's just closed up early when they heard you were coming."

That stopped everyone in their tracks. "THE PARKER'S? As in Mrs. and Mr. Parker? They know?" Isabel shockingly asked.

Valenti just laughed again. "It's been a long four year." He walked to the door and pulled it opened. "After you."

Max took a deep breath and walked through the door. The first person he saw was Valenti's son Kyle sitting at the counter working on what looked to be a crossword puzzle. The only other person in the place was a woman wearing a Crashdown uniform sweeping the floor in the back of the restaurant. Her back was facing them so he couldn't tell who it was. It didn't look like anyone he knew. She was short, slender, and had short black hair. Max figured it was someone that just worked there.

"Look what I found wandering around in the desert." Valenti said as he followed everyone into the restaurant.

Kyle looked up from his crossword. "Well, praise Buddha, look what the cat dragged in."

"Kyle" Isabel ran over and gave him a hug. "It's so good to see you." Even though none of them were ever really close to Kyle, besides Tess, it was still good to see a familiar face.

Kyle pulled back from Issy's hug. He looked over everyone, though his tried to look past Tess. "It's good to see you too. I'm sure you all remember my wife." Kyle said as he looked back at the woman that had been sweeping the floor.

She put the broom against the wall and turn the face everyone. "Hey everyone, welcome back."

Max sucked in his breath and took a step back. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Tess, but at the same time it wasn't. It was her voice and her face, but her hair was different and she had a few piercing."Ava?" That's who it had to be. Tess's duplicate. When Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were cloned they made two sets. One set, them, were sent to Roswell, New Mexico; and the other set, Ava's set, were sent to New York, New York.

"Hey Max, long time no see." Ava said, as she made her way over to Kyle. As soon as she was close enough Kyle through his arm around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asked, not trusting her. Not that Max blamed him. He, himself, didn't think they could trust someone with the same face as the woman that tried to send them to their deaths. But then again Michael and Isabel were nothing like their evil twins, so hopeful Ava was nothing like Tess.

Kyle was the one that answered. "Ava showed up about a month after the four of you left."

"Yeah, Lonnie and Rath got killed by some skins in New York so I thought I better get out of dodge, and Roswell was the only place I could think of." Ava finish.

Max looked down at the rings on each of their fingers. "And the two of you are married?"

"Going on two year next month." Kyle said with a smile.

"Wow, congratulations." Was all he could think to say.

No one seemed to know that else to say after that, so Valenti decided to step in, though he didn't move away from the door. "So, Kyle, where is everyone?"

"Oh, the Evans got here about five minutes ago, so the girls took them upstairs. They should be back in a minute."

"What? Our parents are here?" Isabel asked as she grabbed hold of Max's arm. She couldn't wait to see her mom and dad, but she didn't want them to see her looking like she did.

"Yeah, but both them and the Parkers are going to stay upstairs until we get done with our little reunion."

"Why?" Michael asked. Though he seemed to forget his question when the door to the back swung opened and Maria Deluca walk through. She didn't look any different. Her hair was still long and curly, and she was wearing the same dress she wore the last night he saw her. The night they made love for the first time. "Maria?"

Her eyes lithe up when she saw him. "Michael." Michael barely had time to catch her as she flew into his arms. "Oh my god. I knew that you were coming, but I couldn't make myself believe it until I saw you. Oh god, you have no idea how much I missed you."

"You couldn't have missed me as much as I missed you. I should never have left you." Michael held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"If you ever leave me again, Spaceboy, I will hunt you down. I don't care what planet you're on"

Max was happy to see the two of them together again, but something Maria said gave him pause. "I'm sorry, Maria, I don't want to break up the happy reunion, but how did you all know that we were coming?"

"I told them."

Everyone turned to the back door to see who had spoken.

"Liz?"


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

-Summary: This story takes place four years after "Departure". Max, Michael, and Isabel left with Tess, never knowing what she did to Alex. Now they've come back to a few surprises.

Max couldn't believe his eyes. After four long years he had waited for this moment; to see her again. And now there she was. He drank in the site of her. Her hair was the same rich brown he remembered so well. She was wearing blue jeans and a black tank top. She looked exactly the same, but at the same time she didn't. Gone was the sweet, innocent girl that he knew before. The Liz standing before him was a women. A woman with knew who she was and where she belonged in the world. She stood taller than he ever seen her before. She looked like she was in complete control of herself and everything around her.

"Max, Michael, Isabel, it's good to see you." When Liz looked at Tess her face hardened from opened welcome to pure hatred. "Tess."

Max looked from Liz to Tess. He had never seen Liz filled with so much hate. He didn't even know she was capable of such hatred. _Why is everyone acting like they know what Tess did to them on Antar? And why did Tess look so sacred?_ He looked back to Liz. "Liz, how did you know we were coming?"

Liz looked over at Max, most of to hatred melting from her eyes. "I saw it."

Michael pulled Maria closer to his side. "What do you mean you saw it? You couldn't have seen the ship land, it was cloaked."

A genuine smile came on Liz's face. "No, Michael I didn't see your ship land. I saw you walking in the desert."

"But you weren't in the desert."

"No, I didn't physically see you walking in the desert. I had a vision of you walking in the desert."

"What do you mean you had a vision?"

This time it was Kyle that answered. "Oh, you know, it just one of the perks of being healed by an alien."

Max whipped he's head around to stare at Kyle. "What?"

"Oh yeah, Max. You see, when you healed us, you kind of changed us. Liz, here gets premonitions and I come get to blow things up. Thank you for that. I really appreciate it. I always wanted to be an alien freak."

"Kyle." Ava punched him in the shoulder, making him realize what he said.

"Oh, baby, you know I didn't mean it. I don't think that you are a freak" But she had already turned her back on him, giving him the cold shoulder.

Not really caring about their lover's corral, Max turned back to Liz. "Is that true? You have powers now? You get premonitions?"

"Yes. My powers started to show themselves a few months after you left and Kyle's a few months after that. Thank god for Ava. She taught us to control them. I had a premonition five days ago about your return."

Max didn't know what to say. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that they would develop real powers from him healing them. He knew that they were different now. Liz, herself proofed that when she saved him in New York, but never this. "I'm so sorry Liz. You must have been so scared. I wish I had been there to help you."

"It's not your fault Max. You didn't know. And like I said, Ava was here to help us." Liz looked back to Tess. "And since we got that over with, why don't you tell us what happened on Antar." Her eyes fell to the chain around Tess's wrist. "Something tells me that it wasn't what you thought it would be."

Max looked back at Tess. "Yeah, well it kind of a long story. Why don't we all set down before I begin?"

Kyle stayed where he was sitting at the counter. His wife, Ava, sat next to him, though she sat with her arms crossed and would not look at him. Michael sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant, pulling Maria down onto his lap. Isabel sat across from them. Max grabbed Tess and pulled her down into the seat between Michael and Issy, he stood behind her. Liz walked forward from the back door, grabbing the chair on her way and sat down a little away everyone else. Valenti stayed where he was standing in front of the front doors.

"Okay, where to begin?" Max said more to himself than anyone else.

Liz just smirked. "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

"Yeah, okay, the beginning. Well when we left here we had no idea what was waiting for us when we got to Antar. We thought we would be safe because no one knew we were coming, but we were wrong. Kivar and his men were waiting for us when we landed. It was a trap. Someone told them we were coming."

Kyle snorted. "Gee, what a shocker. And let me guess who the traitorous bitch was that turned you in." Kyle eyes boring down at Tess.

"Kyle, how could you say that? You were like a brother to me." Tess asked, trying her best to look sad and hurt.

That set him off. _Who the hell did she think she was?_ "How could I say that? How could I say that? Do you really think for one minute that we buy that innocent act? Do you think we don't know what you did? You know damn well how I can say that." By now he had jumped up from his stool and was yelling in her face.

"Kyle!" Liz said with such authority that it stopped everyone in their tracks. Kyle pulled back from Tess to look at Liz. Ava, forgetting her anger, come over to Kyle and rapped her arms around him. Maria just hid her face in the nock of Michael neck. "I think it would be best if we let Max finish his story. We can get into everything else later." The four alien's were dumb founded when Kyle just nodded his head and went back to sit with his wife. It was obvious to the four that Liz was in charge. _When the hell had that happened?_ Liz just looked back at Max. "Max, you were saying?"

---Note: Sorry it took so long. The reunion scene is taking me longer to write then I thought. I really didn't want to post anything until I was done, but I don't like leave you hanging.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in over a week.

A new semester just started and I've been so busy. And now my computer

just died on me. I will have a new chapter up as soon as I can. And I

promise that it will not be a cliff hanger. You will find out what happen

on Antar, how the Parker and Evans found out, and a few more surprises.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: This story takes place four years after "Departure". Max, Michael, and Isabel left with Tess, never knowing what she did to Alex. Now they've come back to a few surprises.

Note: I know I said I would post the rest of the reunion all together, but it's been so long since I posted and I wanted to put something out there. The semester is over now, so I will be finishing this story. I hope to have the next chapter up in the next few days. Hope you like it.

It took Max a minute to get his thoughts back in order. He had no idea what was going on. Why did everyone hate Tess, and when did Liz become in charge? He had never seen Liz so controlled. They used have a connection; he could have read her every thought and emotion just by looking into her eyes. But now they were completely closed off to him. He couldn't read her at all. The connection wasn't gone. It was more like she was blocking him; not letting him in. And knowing that was breaking his heart.

"Max." Isabel grabbed a hold of his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked back to Liz. "As I was saying, Kivar was waiting for us. Kyle was right. What we didn't know at the time was that Tess had made connect with Kivar before leaving and told him we were coming. Tess was working with him the whole time."

"Why?" This time it was Maria that spoke.

"It seems that Necado made a deal with Kivar. Tess was to get pregnant with my child and deliver the three of us to Kivar to be executed. But lucky for us, Kivar didn't want to kill us until the baby was born, just to be on the save side. So he threw us in the dungeon. We were there for about three weeks when the resistance stormed the palace and got us out. They had some people on the inside that heard we were there. They took us to their head quarts and we met their leader, a man named Kalian. We made a deal with Kalian. If we helped him with Kivar, he would help us find a way back to earth. He helped us develop our powers and we helped him fight with the resistance. Not long after we were freed we learned that Tess had lost the baby and Kivar had doubled his efforts to find us. They were hoping that Tess could mind warp me into sleeping with her so she could get pregnant again. But by then Kalian had taught us to shield our minds from mind warps."

"Really! That would come in handy." Maria said from Michael's lap.

"Yes, it definitely came in handy. Isabel, Michael, and I stayed in hiding for most of our time on Antar. We couldn't go out a lot because we would be recognized; we kind of stood out in a crowd. Like I said, for the most part we worked on our powers and helped The Resistance as much as we could. After we got there The Resistance started growing by leaps and bounds. It seems that word of our return sparked new hope in the people. Slowly but surely we were able to fight back Kivar's army. Soon Kivar was on the run. About a month ago we found out he was hiding in the main palace on Antar. We, then, laid siege to the palace. It was a long and bloody battle, but finally the battle was over and Kivar was dead. We found Tess hiding in the palace. The Resistance wanted to publicly execute her. They were going to burn her."

Kyle rubbed his hands together. "Now that sounds like a plan. BBQ Tess."

Everyone looked at Kyle and smirked. He seemed so pleased with the idea. Everyone, but Tess that is. She just folded her arms over her chest and tried to look hurt.

Max went on with his story. "Well, as much as a part of me would have loved to light the match myself, the other part of me couldn't let them kill her. Kalian said it was the human part of me that couldn't kill her. So I decided to bring her with us back to earth."

Maria was not happy. She jumped up from Michael's lap. "So what, just because your conscience was bugging you, you brought a cold blooded killer back to this planet. Not all of us can shield our minds from her mind-warps. She could kill us all."

"Calm down Maria. You know I would not risk any ones lives. Tess can't mind-warp you."

"Oh really, And how can you be so sure of that, Max?"

"Because, she doesn't have any powers anymore. She's as human as you are."

For a first time, since the four aliens walked through the door, they were not the ones staring in shock. The humans didn't know what to say. Even Liz, who had be calm and collected the whole time, couldn't seem to close her mouth. _What the hell did he mean she was human?_


End file.
